That's What She Said
by RidingOrangeTides
Summary: Another C.C. and Niles chatting online thing. It's basically a compilation of chatlogs that are just completely random. :
1. Fanfiction net?

**I just thought of this randomly and thought it would be fun. It's really short, but, hopefully it'll give you some laughs. xD I did this kind of thing when writing fanfiction for Naruto, and I thought I should drag it over here. X3 Enjoy.

* * *

**

_**Broadwaybadass**__ has signed in._

_**iSweep**__ has signed in._

**Broadwaybadass: **well looky here, butler boy slacking on the job to watch his pr0n.

**iSweep: **Not now I'm reading something. Not … pr0n? or whatever that is.

**Broadwaybadass: **pshhh stop lying to urself.

**iSweep:** Would it kill you to type like a human being? You could always pretend.

**Broadwaybadass:** wutever niles everyone does this nowadays. What r u reading anyhow?

**iSweep: **I'm not even sure. It's this story and there are characters with our exact names and background information.

...

**iSweep: **I'm afraid we are being watched…

**Broadwaybadass: **o yeah, cuz its just so thrilling to watch you clean.

**iSweep: **And if it's any amusement to watch you stuff yourself all day. We have Sylvia for that.

**iSweep:** Why don't you look at it yourself?

_**iSweep**__ has sent __**Broadwaybadass **__a link._

**iSweep: **Are you reading?

**Broadwaybadass: **quit spamming me im reading it.

**iSweep: **spam…? As in the can?

**Broadwaybadass: **the hell is this crap?

**iSweep: **It's a story written by someone on this "fanfiction. net" site. There are multiple stories.

**Broadwaybadass: **I dunno whether im flattered to be written about or if im pissed off at the lowlife who writes this. Do they not have a job? What do they do all day?

**iSweep:** Same as you; sit in front of the computer and bloggg.

**Broadwaybadass: **blog? The hell I don't blog.

**iSweep: **says so right here… oh wait, nevermind. It's just a story by… LaurenLaneLover?

**Broadwaybadass: **who the hell is lauren lane?

**iSweep: **The icon is a picture of her.

**Broadwaybadass: **... she looks just like me!!

**iSweep: **Really? I don't see it.

**Broadwaybadass: **ur blind

**iSweep: **No. She's actually appealing…

**Broadwaybadass: **ur such a pig

**iSweep: **Sure thing, chicken.

**Broadwaybadass: **u know these "fanfics" are sorta funny.

**iSweep: **Indeed. Look at this other one.

_**iSweep**__ has sent __**Broadwaybadass **__a link._

**Broadwaybadass: **what's this one bout?

**iSweep: **Just look at it.

**Broadwaybadass: **... my life is OVER!!

**iSweep: ** there, there, Babcock. I'm sure Ms. Fine and Mr. Sheffield haven't done any of those positions.

**Broadwaybadass: **loathe you.

* * *

_**iSweep**__ has signed in. _

**iSweep:** And what are you doing up this late at night?

**Broadwaybadass: **ive been reading more of these fanfics

**iSweep: **… may I join?

**Broadwaybadass: **sure.

_**Broadwaybadass **__has sent __**iSweep**__ a link._

**Broadwaybadass: **its called Breaking The Threshold by this moun-chan person. I dunno what its about tho.

**iSweep: **Alright then

…

**iSweep: **I knew it.

**Broadwaybadass: **omg.

**iSweep:** Ms. Fine was right.

**Broadwaybadass: **omg.

**iSweep: **You _are_ gay!

**Broadwaybadass: ** AM NOT.

**iSweep: **I feel a little sick.

**Broadwaybadass: **uh yah, no kidding. What ur feeling is just a third of what im feeling.

**iSweep: **That was a horrible experience. I think I best go to bed.

**Broadwaybadass: **right with ya buddy.

_**Broadwaybadass **__has signed in._

_**iSweep **__has signed in._

**Broadywaybadass: **niles I have been reading these stories nonstop. they piss me off so much but I cant stop.

**iSweep: **Well maybe if you learned to read the summaries…

**Broadwaybadass: **half the archive is filled with stories of US.

**iSweep: **Good girl, you know how to count.

**Broadwaybadass: **nooo! Of _ussss._

**iSweep: **Oh shit.

_**Broadwaybadass **__has sent __**iSweep**__ a link._

--after hours of reading—

**Broadwaybadass: **god this is agonizing

**iSweep: **You tell 'em, sister.

**Broadwaybadass: **who does this fanofgrissom think she is? Making me say all that crap! u know I'd never.

**iSweep: **Not even under the influence of any antidepressant.

**Broadwaybadass: **and this Rei-Yuugasa person. Is she asian? Cuz I don't think Asians should be wasting their time writing about white people.

**iSweep: **I hear you, yo.

**Broadwaybadass:** and most of all, why am _I_ always the one with brain problems?!?

**iSweep: **What?

**Broadwaybadass: **its always me who either gets raped, kidnapped, or in some other accident.

**iSweep: **That's not true.

**Broadwaybadass: **eh?

**iSweep: **Me getting involved with you in an even greater accident.

**Broadwaybadass: **ahh fuck you.

**iSweep: **You have done so according to these.

**Broadwaybadass: **ickk!!

* * *

**iSweep: **Still up?

**Broadwaybadass: **mhm.

**iSweep: **fanfiction?

**Broadwaybadass: **yep.

**iSweep: **What are you reading now?

**Broadwaybadass: **a bunch of ones with us chatting online.

**iSweep: **They just keep watching us don't they.

**Broadwaybadass: **ahaha, they've got all our screennames effed. Like I'd ever have a screenname named …

**iSweep: **Mhm. Sure.

**Broadwaybadass: **all of these stories are whack. 'specially these few by… MiszDaniiBoO? The fuck. and yet another by fanofgrissom.

**iSweep: **How so?

**Broadwaybadass: **they all end with us being together and it's like .. *shudder*

**iSweep: **It appears that you have not run into one that you like, hm?

**Broadwaybadass: **well, just half of one. Melt by Butler Girl? It's like damn this chick's been stalkin' me good.

**Broadwaybadass:** the rest just nauseate me. Ugh. And who is this lonelygoatherd thing their doing posting all these contests of us?

**iSweep: **Relax, babs. They're only stories.

**Broadwaybadass: **eh I suppose. On the brightside, they are actually entertaining. U know, if ur stomach's doin' well. LOL.

**iSweep: **of course.

**Broadwaybadass: **but theres absolutely no way any of these could come true, huh niles

**iSweep: **Indeed. I'd have to give out my last name before I did anything with you.

**Broadwaybadass: **I thought it was brightmore

**iSweep: **'tis not!

**Broadwaybadass: **alright then…

**iSweep: **What's this? I found another story by Rei-Yuugasa called … "That's What She Said". It's another online thingy.

**Broadwaybadass: **yea I'm lookin at that one too

**iSweep: **Oh look! She actually has my screen name correct.

**Broadwaybadass: **lol mine too

**iSweep: **… the dialogue is quite identical to mine, as well…

**Broadwaybadass: **same here…

…

**Broadwaybadass: **niles im scared

**iSweep: **You listen to me and listen well

**iSweep: **I ain't yo' daddy

_**iSweep**__ has signed off._

**Broadwaybadass: **niles?

**Broadwaybadass: **fuck.

_**Broadwaybadass **__has signed off.

* * *

_

**LOL I hope that didn't disturb you all too much. XD**

**I hope none of you mind that I sorta advertised some of your fanfics. Any of the remarks C.C. made about them, she doesn't mean it. She pinky promises. X3**

**Good day.**

**-Rei**


	2. Awkward Questions Game

**Just another thought that came xD I was playing a game of awkward questions with my friend and so I was like "hm, what if CC and Niles played?" Anyways here goes x3**

_I do not own anything of the Nanny._

_**iSweep**__ has signed in._

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**iSweep:** WHAAT?

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**Broadwaybadass: **i'm bored…

**iSweep: **okay

**Broadwaybadass: **whatcha doin

**iSweep: **Oh dear.

**Broadwaybadass: **what?

**iSweep: **You're so bored you actually ask me normal questions?

**Broadwaybadass: **uhh sure.

**iSweep: **Woman, strive to amuse yourself before you signal the apocalypse

**Broadwaybadass: **but niiiiles I'm booooooooooooooooooooreddd.

**iSweep: ***sigh* Very well then.

**iSweep: **But please, don't ask how I am or what I'm doing cause that's just.. awkward.

**Broadwaybadass: **well what am i supposed to ask weird questions like "what's the color of your underwear"

**iSweep: **Well yeah, if you're that bored.

**iSweep: **Green boxers, by the way.

**Broadwaybadass: ** tmi !!

**iSweep:** Hm, maybe if you're that desperate, we can have a game of "awkward questions" ?

**Broadwaybadass: **alright yo i'm down

**iSweep: **... ?

**Broadwaybadass: **wut

**iSweep: **…anyways, any questions you refuse to answer, you owe me twenty bucks; vice versa. Deal?

**Broadwaybadass: **sure

**iSweep: **Who shall start?

**Broadwaybadass: ** you

**iSweep: **very well then. I'm looking up awkward questions on google.

**Broadwaybadass: **come on you're that uncreative?

**iSweep: **mm.

**iSweep: **Good grief, these people wouldn't know awkward questions even if they were forced to strip in a gay club full of past classmates.

**Broadwaybadass: ** eh?

**iSweep: **Best answer on Yahoo answers? Psh-aw! "Do you still watch cartoons?" Awkward. Hmph.

**Broadwaybadass: **spongebob is my favorite :)

**iSweep: **I know right? Love that show.

**Broadwaybadass: ** yeah x)

**iSweep: **anywho, I've found some decent ones.

**Broadwaybadass: **shoot away Rochester

**iSweep: **Ohhh, this should get you good.

**iSweep: **"Have you had an erotic dream? What was it about?"

**Broadwaybadass: **O-O excuse me ???

**iSweep: **answer or you owe me twenty, Babcock. :)

**Broadwaybadass: **alright fine. ughh.

**Broadwaybadass: **ok so yeah of course ive had a dream like that, it was about ….

**iSweep: **Wait wait let me guess

**iSweep: **it was about your boyfriend from last week

**Broadwaybadass: **what boyfriend?

**iSweep: **You know the blow up one

**Broadwaybadass: **fuck you

**iSweep: **:)

**Broadwaybadass: **:\ anyways, it was not about that. i think i drank waaaay too much that night cause guess who was in that dream

**iSweep: **Mr. Sheffield.

**Broadywaybadass: **nope.

**iSweep: **la chica loco para señor Sheffield say what?

**Broadwaybadass: **i think you said that wrong

**Broadwaybadass: **but yeah it wasn't him – so like i must've been drinking a LOTTT that night.

**Broadwaybadass: **okay your turn to answer

**iSweep: **But you didn't tell me who it was about

**Broadwaybadass: **o come on i have to tell you that too ?

**iSweep: **Yes.

**Broadwaybadass: **fine it was

**iSweep: **Hey don't use white font that's not fair !

**Broadwaybadass: **:P you.

**iSweep: **… (copy pastes) **iSweep: **la chica loco para señor Sheffield say what? - EMPHASIS ON SAY WHAT?

**Broadwaybadass: **shut upnow answer

**iSweep: **Fine. Mine were about you too :P

**Broadwaybadass: **holy bat crackers batman

**Broadwaybadass: **what were you on

**iSweep: **Nothing. That was the most frightening part.

**Broadwaybadass: **quoting from nanny fine "oyyy."

**Broadwaybadass:** this game is creepy … yet amusing. i get next q

**iSweep: **Alright

**Broadwaybadass: "**If you were gay who would want to have a passionate affair with?"

**iSweep: **LOL.

**iSweep: **What kind of question is that?

**Broadwaybadass: **an awkward one ;)

**iSweep: **hahahaha. Hm, it's a hard decision. There are just so many wonderful men out there *sarcasm*

**Broadwaybadass: **lmao. not maxwell ?

**iSweep: **That's like going gay for my own brother

**Broadwaybadass: **i suppose.

**iSweep: **I guess I'd go for that one gentlemen who runs McDonalds….

**Broadwaybadass: **omg he is so fine

**iSweep: **he's got a nice complexion…

**Broadway: **for a fast food junkie, too.

**iSweep: **Mhm. How bout you?

**Broadway: **Val.

**iSweep: **LOL !

**iSweep: **She'd make you feel insanely intelligent?

**Broadywaybadass: **oh hell yes.

**iSweep: **How passionate LOL.

**Broadwaybadass: **;P

**iSweep: "**Which is the one event that has had the biggest impact on you and your life?"

**Broadwaybadass: **nanny fine

**iSweep:** Ditto.

**iSweep:** Except she impacted your life quite negatively ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **not quite

**iSweep: ** Oh? Then how so?

**Broadwaybadass: **there are my ups and downs.

**iSweep: **Which are?

**Broadwaybadass: **:P

**iSweep: ** Oh fine, fine. Just ask the next question.

**Broadwaybadass: "**When you are alone what do you most enjoy doing?" LOL. i think i know yours

**iSweep: ** Oh? And that would be …?

**Broadwaybadass: **dancing in your undies

**iSweep: **LOL crap, that thing.

**Broadwaybadass: ** i have to say, hazel, that was a pretty big turn on

**iSweep: **Really?

**Broadwaybadass: **nope.

**iSweep: **You horrible person. I am still awaiting your answer.

**Broadwaybadass: ** ummm.. drink?

**iSweep: **Okay I really should have known that one.

**Broadwaybadass: **yes you should have.

**iSweep: **Why do you drink in the first place?

**Broadwaybadass: ** that is none of your business

**iSweep: **I consider my question as part of the game.

**Broadwaybadass: **wat?? fuck.

**Broadwaybadass: ** fine. i drink cause maxwell pisses me off

**iSweep: **Speak no more, I feel you sistuh.

**Broadwaybadass: **oh?

**iSweep: **The man is completely clueless.

**Broadwaybadass: **alas, i gain sympathy from a butler.

**iSweep: **I'm not sure if I should take it as a complement or an insult.

**Broadwaybadass: **good :)

**iSweep: ** ?

**Broadwaybadass: "**Who is the first person that you think about when you get up in the morning?"

**iSweep: **CaCa of course :)

**Broadwaybadass: **ohoho?

**iSweep: **It is very challenging to find a new way to agonize you each day, I'll have you know.

**Broadwaybadass: **oh how lovely

**iSweep: **Isn't it?

**Broadwaybadass: **lol.

**iSweep: **So who is your morning person?

**Broadwaybadass: **well since i have to get up to go to work every single day I focus mainly on me for getting ready and no one else ;D

**iSweep: **Thinking of yourself? Typical.

**Broadywaybadass: **mhm

**iSweep: **but I bet that's a lie ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **is not

**iSweep: **I know you don't come up with your schemes just as easily

**Broadwaybadass: **well i think of you second thing in the morning, the first thing is me.

**iSweep: **Aww, you think of me? I was talking about you planning flirts on Mr. Sheffield ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **skfj sdklfjsdojfkdsj

**iSweep: **Calm down I was only joking.

**iSweep: "**If you were to die tomorrow what are the things you would want to do before you die?"

**Broadwaybadass: **hmmmm.. that's a good question

**Broadwaybadass: **i actually don't know what i would want to do

**iSweep: **It's a hard thought, isn't it?

**Broadwaybadass: **yeah i mean i actually don't wanna think about leaving you guys

**iSweep: **la chica travieso say what

**Broadwaybadass: **oh would you stop using that you watch far too many novellas

**iSweep: **hehe. But seriously?

**Broadwaybadass: **ive wasted too many years at the Sheffield mansion to not grow attached

**iSweep: **Awww.

**Broadwaybadass: **what

**iSweep: **You like us.

**Broadwaybadass: **blah. so what would you do ?

**iSweep: **I'm not sure on every single thing that I would like to do

**iSweep: **But one thing I would try for sure is to kiss you to see your horrified face one last time :)

**Broadwaybadass: **that's an insult, right ???

**iSweep: **Sure why not. ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **okay ….

**Broadwaybadass: "**Do you think it is okay to lie? When would it be alright?"

**iSweep: **When it's part of messing with you ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **lol same here.

**Broadwaybadass: **otherwise it's not okay.

**iSweep: **but you do it all the time

**Broadwaybadass: **so

**iSweep: **Your hypocrisy is so cute :P

**Broadwaybadass: **why thank you

**Broadwaybadass: **wait what

**iSweep: **:P "So, how was your period this month?"

**Broadwaybadass: **LOLOL. it was very painful thank you very much LOL.

**iSweep: **Hahahaha.

**Broadwaybadass: **that doesn't count though cause you don't have periods so ask another question

**iSweep: **Fine xP

**iSweep: **The site ran out of good ones..

**Broadwaybadass: **i know right ?

**iSweep: **Now to start asking really personal questions :)

**Broadwaybadass: **oh fuck

**iSweep: **So don't lie to me, Babcock. Who do you have eyes for?

**iSweep: **I know very well that it isn't Mr. Sheffield

**Broadwaybadass: **and how are so sure

**iSweep: **Cause I know my CaCa better than anyone else does

**Broadwaybadass: **then you should already know all my answers

**iSweep: **Assuming is for fools.

**Broadwaybadass: **i'm not answering

**iSweep: **Why not?

**Broadwaybadass: **i'll give you your 20 tomorrow. i'm not answering

**iSweep: **Come on, Babcock, it can't be that bad

**Broadwaybadass: **yes it can

**iSweep: **Cannot

**Broadwaybadass: **can

**iSweep: **Cannot

**Broadwaybadass: **CAN.

**iSweep: **CAN NOT.

**Broadwaybadass: **CAN.

**Broadwaybadass: **CAN.

**Broadwaybadass: **CAN.

**Broadwaybadass: **CAN.

**Broadwaybadass: **CAN.

_**Broadwaybadass **__has sent __**iSweep **__a link._

**iSweep: **A video of the cancan song?

**Broadwaybadass: **yes.

**iSweep: **LOL.

**iSweep: **Can it seriously be that horrible?

**Broadwaybadass:** yes.

**iSweep: **It's me isn't it ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **no

**iSweep: **Yes!

**Broadwaybadass: **NO

**iSweep: **YES!

**iSweep: **Sí!

**iSweep: **Oui!

**iSweep: **Ja!

**iSweep: **Oo!

**Broadwaybadass: **NO

**Broadwaybadass: **NO

**Broadwaybadass: **NO

**Broadwaybadass: **NO

**Broadwaybadass: **NO

**Broadwaybadass: **CRAP THERE ARE NO SONGS THAT REPEAT "NO"

**iSweep: **how bout that one song by black eyed peas

**iSweep: **Nonono nooo don't funk with mah heart

**Broadwaybadass: **LOL!

**Broadwaybadass: **but no.

**iSweep: **I highly doubt it Babcock

**Broadwaybadass: **UGH! let it go already !

**iSweep: **AHA so it is true!!

**Broadwaybadass: ***screaming*

**iSweep: **:))))))

**Broadwaybadass: **fine.

**iSweep: **F-fine?

**Broadwaybadass: **yeah fine. i like you.

**iSweep: **I'm surprised you aren't having a heart attack while admitting this

**Broadwaybadass: **i actually am

**Broadwaybadass: **but my suffering is just internal.

**iSweep: **:)))))

**Broadwaybadass: **whatre you so giddy about

**iSweep: **You loooove me you looove me

**Broadwaybadass: **shut up

**iSweep: **OH so you do!!

**Broadwaybadass: **WHAT i never said that!

**iSweep: **You implied it :)))) C.C. Babcock is in love with the butler !!

**Broadwaybadass: **:(

**iSweep: **Why so sad?

**Broadwaybadass: **cause youre doing what i was afraid you'd do

**iSweep:**?

**Broadwaybadass: **youre making fun of me

**iSweep: **Come on Babs it's me; I'm bound to do that.

**Broadwaybadass:** :'(

**iSweep: **Oh no don't you cry on me

**Broadwaybadass: **:'(((((((((((((

**iSweep: **Ms Babcock! :(((

**Broadwaybadass: **hahaha sucker

**iSweep: **….

**Broadwaybadass: **So you actually do care ;)

**iSweep: **That was not funny

**Broadwaybadass: **it wasn't. it was sweet :)

**iSweep: **You must be hitting your head on a wall right now for even thinking such things xD

**Broadwaybadass: **i'm not, but i might after either you or i log off

**iSweep: **Haha. Well, just to end the game, can I ask the last question?

**Broadwaybadass: **fine

**iSweep: **"If you say you love me why don't you marry me?"

**Broadwaybadass: **…

**iSweep: **LOLLL.

**Broadwaybadass: **expect a check tomorrow.

_**Broadwaybadass **__has signed off._

_(she's probably hitting her head on a wall right now)_

**iSweep: **Ouch. Rejectedd.

**iSweep: **You know that was a joke, right?

**iSweep: **Babs?

**iSweep: **Caca?

**iSweep: **Oh she wants me ;P

**LOL um okay I sorta just went whichever way it lead to XDD Hope you liked it !**


	3. Antidepressant

**Bwhahaha! Yet another chapter of this thing. Just randomly thought of it and thought it would be cute. A little surprise at the bottom ;0

* * *

**

**iSweep:** psst

**iSweep:** pssssssst

**iSweep: **Ms. Babcockk

**Broadwaybadass:** what

**iSweep: **Hey

**Broadywaybadass: **hi

**iSweep: **Are you alright?

**Broadwaybadass: **no

**iSweep: **Why?

**Broadwaybadass: **my prescription of prozac has been delayed

**Broadwaybadass: **and my therapist is on a family trip

**iSweep: **Is that why you didn't return any of my zingers and proceeded to eat Ms. Fine's stash of Ben and Jerry's?

**iSweep: **She demands you pay her back, by the way.

**Broadwaybadass: **….

**iSweep: **You're starting to scare me now, babs

**Broadwaybadass: **ok

**Broadwaybadass: **i scare everyone anyhow so that doesn't really make a difference now does it

**iSweep: **Wow, now I feel really depressed.

**Broadwaybadass: **normally id say "hahaaa suckuhh" but right now imma go with saying sorry. its a tendency.

**iSweep: **Come on now, Ms. Babcock, you don't need some drug to keep you happy and content! See you've got lots of things, like, umm….

**Broadwaybadass: **like what

**iSweep: **your own penthouse?

**Broadwaybadass: **and i live alone in it

**iSweep: **You've got a dog with you?

**Broadwaybadass: **who despises me

**iSweep: **A decent high paying job

**Broadwaybadass: **ok normally that one would make me smile

**Broadwaybadass: **but not this time

**Broadwaybadass: **i dont really have anything thats important niles

**iSweep: **Yes you do

**iSweep: **You just haven't acknowledged it yet.

**Broadwaybadass: **like what.

**iSweep: **Like me! :]

**Broadwaybadass: **…

**iSweep: **This is the part where you smile with me :]

**Broadwaybadass: **cute

**Broadwaybadass: **but nice try

**Broadwaybadass: **it could've worked

**iSweep: **=\

**iSweep: **Just you watch!

**Broadwaybadass: **.. ?

**iSweep: **I'll make you smile by the end of the week

**Broadwaybadass: **good luck

**iSweep: **I won't need it ;]

**Broadwaybadass: ** okay. goodnight.

**iSweep: **Have a glorious night

**Broadwaybadass: **irony

_Broadwaybadass has signed off

* * *

_

_Wow, she's so…. unhappy. Who knew she was this bad? My poor babs must be really hurting… how the hell am I going to get her out of her misery—no, no, murder is not an option. Ha. Haha. She would've loved that one. Haha._

… _Anyways, what am I to do? Hmm…

* * *

_

The same night

Rei-Yuugasa received (1) new PMs

From: iSweep

Hello, Ms. Rei-Yuugasa

Me and my friend have been reading your works for a while and I would like to request a fanfiction dedicated to her. She's been feeling down and needs a good laugh and needs to see how much she means to me and everybody else. Could you please probably write such a story?

Reply: to iSweep

From: Rei-Yuugasa

Hey, Mr. iSweep ;)

Sure, I'd love to! Why is she upset, if I may know? It'll help me come up with a plot – unless you have one in mind.

Reply: to Rei-Yuugasa

From: iSweep

Thank you!!

She believes she has no important things in her life and that she isn't worth much. Preposterous, isn't it?

Also I think you'll have no trouble coming up with a proper plot

(_Cause ever so many people seem to know and obsess over our lives…_)

Reply: to iSweep

From: Rei-Yuugasa

Aww :[ Don't worry, I'll make sure to pack in personalized love into the story. No one deserves to feel that way.

Do you want it personalized, like saying directly that it's for her and it's from you?

I'll need your names (nicknames or whatever) if that's fine. :]

Reply: to Rei-Yuugasa

From: iSweep

Again, I thank you many.

My name is Niles and her's is CC (it's short for something but I don't know what).

Reply: to iSweep

From: Rei-Yuugasa

Seriously? o___o that's a huge coincidence.

Alright… expect it in a matter of few days, "Niles" ;D

Reply: to Rei-Yuugasa

From: iSweep

Hm? Do you not believe me?

(_I honestly can't blame her -.-_)

---Rei-Yuugasa has closed the tab.

* * *

Somewhere in LA…

_Reiyourface has signed on_

**Reiyourface: **DUDE Alba are you there??

**Chocolatehigh: **HEY!

**Reiyourface: **the weirdest thing happened

**Chocolatehigh: **u were on the bus and then the bus came to hard stop and a grapefruit dropped out of your bag to the front of the bus and out and this guy went so far as to get it for you but he couldn't reach it and you were laughing the whole time?

**Reiyourface: **ROFLMAO.

**Reiyourface: **No. XD

**Chocolatehigh: **XDDDDD sorry that was really random. so what happened??

**Reiyourface:** okay so this weird guy is requesting a fic from me

**Chocolatehigh:** LOL what is he asking for an M-rated?

**Reiyourface:** no but he claims to be Niles and wants to dedicate the fic to CC XDD

**Chocolatehigh:** ROFLMAO THE HELL.

**Reiyourface**: XD I know right! I was like "um. okay, 'Niles'"

**Chocolatehigh:** r u sure it's not actually Daniel Davis?

**Reiyourface:** HAH yeah right, as if the real guy would actually be reading all this crap that we do!

**Chocolatehigh: **ROFL i think they'd be like WTF IS THIS if they ever read it

**Reiyourface: **especially LLL's graphic ones

**Chocolatehigh: **XDDD

Irony.

* * *

…. A few days later.

iSweep received (1) new PMs

From: Rei-Yuugasa

Your story's ready :)

It's up and ready to read on my profile.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**iSweep: **Babs?

**Broadwaybadass: **what

**iSweep: **Still feeling crappy?

**Broadwaybadass: **what do you think

**iSweep: **Yes?

**Broadwaybadass: **mhm

**iSweep:** Splendid.

**Broadwaybadass: **me feeling crappy is good news to you?

**iSweep: **No!

**iSweep: **It's cause if you're happy then all my hard work will have come to waste ;)

**iSweep: **Well, Rei's hard work will have come to waste.

**Broadwaybadass: **Rei as in that creepy fanfic author?

**iSweep: **Oui ;) go check your author alerts

**Broadwaybadass: ** ok…

* * *

**Broadwaybadass: **…

**iSweep: **….?

**Broadwaybadass: **niles

**iSweep: **babcock?

**Broadwaybadass: **god niles

**Broadywabadass: **i love you :)

**iSweep: **Bwaha! Success ;D

**Broadwaybadass: **thanks. :)

**iSweep: **So do you get it now?

**Broadwaybadass: **yes i get it now.

**iSweep: **As crude, witchlike, horrid, and degrading of the human race as you are

**Broadwaybadass: **………….

**iSweep: **You're still worth much more than you think.

**Broadwaybadass: **i can't stay depressed with you around can i

**iSweep: **never. ;)

**Broadwaybadass: **and guess what

**iSweep: **Hm?

**Broadwaybadass: **i just took my prozac this morning

**iSweep: **AW WTF.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, I didn't really know what that was. xDDDD **

**ANYWAYS BEFORE I FORGET:**

**Here's a little challenge called the –drum roll– **

**Antidepressant Challenge**

**Since I didn't actually write the story that Niles requested cause I really don't have that kind of time nowadays (vacations coming WEE!), I want **_**you**_** fellow fanfic-ers to write it.**

**Write a story that gives a message that even the most imperfect and lowly of people are still worth something in others' hearts; story that cheers up any emotionally distressed person! You have to imagine that Niles personally asked you (and not me :D) to write this one story that he would use to get his Bab's smiling again. Dedicate it to a special person if you want to.**

**You can PM me your story if I don't already have you on author alert or something.**

**Up for it? Yes? No? Yaay. ;D Good day!**


End file.
